Dolor y Amistad
by Pyb World
Summary: Ella no deseó esto. No quiso que las cosas terminaran así. Pero qué importa ya cuando la herida está hecha.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Dolor y Amistad**

* * *

Miré a Edward por encima vez en el día. Él me miró de vuelta con sus increíbles ojos verdes. Esos ojos que me cautivaban al mismo tiempo que me traía malos recuerdos de tiempos anteriores. Por ejemplo, cuando estuvimos separados un tiempo por cosas menores... Esos fueron los dos meses peores en toda mi vida.

Pero por lo menos conocí a_ Jacob Black._

Mi _mejor_ amigo.

—¿Crees qué es momento para decirle? —pregunté.

Edward no había estado nada contento con esto, pero yo encontraba que era algo que tenía que decirle personalmente, antes de que Charlie se lo diga a Billy y por consecuencia de eso que Billy se lo diga a Jacob.

Era preferible que lo supiera de mis labios que a los de otra persona.

Miré la casa por unos momentos antes de posar mi vista en el negro volante del auto de Edward. Pues para mí en esos momentos era lo mejor que se podía mirar para no sentirse incomoda.

Había sido mi error haber pasado tanto tiempo con él tratando de dejar de lado mi separación con Edward cuando no estuvo a mi lado. Sentí como si le hubiera usado y ahora me sentía mal a como podría reaccionar con la noticia que le tenía. Una noticia, que, daba por firmado, no le gustaría en lo más mínimo. Pues Jacob se enamoro de mí en el momento que empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Lo sabía porque al poco tiempo se me confesó.

Pero yo le rechacé, en esos tiempos _rota en dos por Edward._

Y ahora tenía que darle la noticia de que había vuelto con Edward. De que mi primer y único amor había vuelto a mí para quedarse conmigo para siempre... Eso y que en unos meses más me iba a casar, pero de seguro avisarle de eso no serviría de mucho ya que el anillo en mi dedo era grande. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta el primer día que estuvo en mi mano. Después de la reconciliación con Edward.

El cual Charlie no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Suspiré y miré la casa que está en frente de mis ojos. Luego miré a Edward.

—Es lo mejor —su voz aterciopelada apenas es un susurro para mis oídos.

—Espero no hacerle tanto daño.

Me bajo del auto y caminé lentamente a la casa de los Black, reflexionando si en primera fue buena idea siquiera haber pensado en Jacob, pensado en que debía saberlo. Porque, por otra parte, tal vez nunca se hubiera enterado y hubiera seguido siendo mi mejor amigo por toda la vida... Ya que, ahora que estaba con Edward, yo temía que Jacob ya no me quisiera ni como amiga. Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que Jacob me odiara, pues él era como un hermano para mí y tenerlo como enemigo no era un buen camino por el que deseaba pasar.

Era mejor arriesgarse ahora.

Perder todo ahora y dejar todo el dolor para ahora que sufrir en la espera de que Jacob se entere.

Eso sería doloroso para los dos.

Pero de todos modos algo me decía que el dolor era más para él que para mí.

Tomo una gran bocana de aire y toqué la puerta.

Mi corazón se aceleró en esos cortos segundos, o tal vez minutos, no lo sabía, pues el miedo hizo mella en mí tanto que las manos me empezaron a temblar levemente, pero lo suficiente para que alguien se diera cuenta a lo lejos. No sabía cuanto había pasado o si alguien escuchó a los toques en la puerta. Pues toqué de nuevo... Ahora un poco más consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero sinceramente no quería estar consciente de lo que sucedía, no quería ver la cara de Jacob cuando le comunicara que Edward estaba de vuelta en mi vida.

Billy me abrió.

Al parecer no estaba contento de verme ya que su cara no era la más amigable que alguna vez pude ver.

Charlie ya le había contado.

¿Eso quería decir...?

—¿Lo sabe? —pregunté.

Daba por contado que Billy entendía.

Se fijó en el anillo en mi mano, que brillaba por su presencia.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente. Suspiró y apartó la silla del marco de la puerta, dándome el paso al pasillo que conducía a la pieza de Jacob. La puerta blanca al otro lado del pasillo que parecía tan lejano cuando en otros momentos había sido tan corto el trayecto.

—Gracias.

Mis pies se hicieron más pesados a medida que se acercaban a su destino fijado por mí. Llegué a arrastrar los pies por el suelo en el último metro que me faltó. Me demoré mirando la puerta detenidamente cuando estuve en frente de ella, era como si algo hubiera en la madera que me atrajo la atención... Pero era solo que no quería aceptar la verdad de lo que podía pasar en esa pieza si entraba y confesaba los que para él de seguro eran pecados.

Toqué a la puerta.

No se me valla ha ser costumbre tocar y sentir que esperé una eternidad antes de tocar nuevamente... pero este no era el caso. La voz de Jacob me llegó del otro lado del grueso objeto que se interponía entre nosotros.

Era una voz cansa y sin ánimos.

—Pase. —entré con el aire contenido en mis pulmones, renegándose a salir. Jacob al ver quien era yo, sonrió—. Oh, hola Bella. En unos momentos iba a ir a tú casa par... ¿Pasa algo? —para ya entonces las lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos sin control.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y oculté mejor lo que pude mis manos.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Jacob.

Sin darme cuenta, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, las lágrimas habían amenazado con salir y mi corazón había estado desgarrándose y llorando en silencio.

Mi cuerpo entero ahora temblaba por el dolor que le podía causar a Jacob. Y su dolor siempre sería mío. Porque, aunque aun nada hubiera pasado, sabía que él iba a sufrir por mi culpa.

Jacob me abrazó, tratando de protegerme con solo ese gesto. Mi corazón se rompió más al sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándome para protegerme. Se sentó en su cama, la cual crujió bajo su peso, y luego me sentó en su regazo, con su mano derecha acariciando lenta y delicadamente mi cabello castaño. No entendía, si él era un hermano para mi, como era que podía sufrir con tal fuerza, porque, era dado por seguro, que si solo fuera un hermano el dolor ni los desgarros de mi alma no hubieran sido tantos. No entendía porque el sufrimiento a cada segundo que pasaba era más.

De todas formas se podía tomar como algo exagerado, pero para mí era algo importante.

—Perdóname, por favor, dime que me vas a perdonar —apreté mi rostro contra su cuello tibio, dejando que las lágrimas lo mojaran un poco.

—Nada que perdonar mi Bells. Ahora dime, que es lo que ha pasado ¿Fue de nuevo Edward? —la forma que el nombre de mi novio salía de sus labios era de total y puro desprecio.

No lo culpaba.

Jacob me había visto sufrir por Edward más de una vez... Viendo como yo no comía y me desvelaba por la misma persona que ahora era mi felicidad.

—Jacob... —me mordí el labio y saqué mi cabeza del hueco entre su pera y el hombro—... Edward... Él... Yo...

Jacob me sonrió un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Bella, si no me dices frases completas creo que se casi improbable que comprenda.

Nuevamente me mordí el labio. Inconscientemente, había acercado mi rostro al de Jacob. Su aliento caliente chocó contra mis labios congelados por el frío estado de día. Me estremecí al tiempo que mi corazón comenzó una marcha acelerada por salir de mi interior. Nunca antes me había sentido así y no me gustaba estarlo sintiendo ahora que estaba cerca de Jacob... Este sentimiento de gustar no me agradaba para nada. Me estaba contradiciendo a mi cuerpo.

—¿Bella? —sus labios rosaron los míos cuando habló. Un mililitro más y todo estaría hecho.

Por suerte mi boca fue antes.

—He vuelto con Edward —las palabras casi tropiezan unas con otras... _Casi tropiezan..._ Y me hubiera gustado que así fuera.

Jacob se tensó, sus brazos que me rodeaban se quedaron rígidos y la mano que acariciaba mi cabello se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —a pesar de la pregunta, no respondí, sabiendo que él ya me había escuchado, sin querer alargar la agonía. Sólo me levanté de su regazo y lo miré, dejando más al aire ahora mis manos, para que ahora no tuviera que decirle sobre mi casamiento.

Jacob miró el brillante anillo en mi mano.

Sus ojos negros dejaron de brillar. Ese brillo que siempre me indicaba que era él la persona que siempre me salvaría del dolor, pues el brillo en sus ojos eran únicos y especiales. Eso delataba la felicidad en sus ojos luego de pasar un buen rato conmigo y también brillaban cuando me conciliaba las muchas veces que llegué a su casa llorando por Edward.

No me miró, si no que desvió la mirada a otra parte de su habitación. Pude ver que sus fracciones se contraían por el dolor. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, y su respiración era un poco agitada, como si le doliera respirar el aire.

Como si no pudiera respirar ya que le habían quitado el aire.

Lo mismo que yo había sentido cuando Edward me dejó hace meses atrás.

Un dolor, que no era comparado con ningún otro, era tan grande como la muerte de un ser querido. Era una daga que apuñalaba repetidamente el corazón con cada recuerdo, olor o color que hubiera en el largo camino de la recuperación, la cual, era para la mayoría de las personas, infinita.

Sin embargo, el presentimiento anterior había sido una farsa, al ver el dolor en sus ojos, mi propio dolor junto con otras cosas más hizo que el pensamiento de haberle hecho daño fuera insoportable a tal modo que me podía causar un daño físico.

—Jake...

—Vete —su voz fue fría, distante.

Nunca antes me había hablado así.

—Jacob —los pies los tenía clavado al piso un con fierro, o lo que sea. Pues al ver a Jacob, así, sentado en su cama tratando de no mirarme a los ojos, me mataba desde mi posición. Solo unos pasos más y podría salir de la habitación.

—Bella, por favor...

Concentré todos mis pensamientos en mis pies. Moví uno después del otro, hasta que por fin a mi mente llego el recuerdo de como caminar. De como correr y escapar de los problemas a los que yo misma me había implicado. El dolor me hizo tratar de volver sobre mis talones y pedir perdón a Jacob.

Decirle que lo amaba.

Sacudí la cabeza y luego me subí al auto junto con Edward. Ni idea de como era que había llegado a su lado tan pronto.

Edward no habló, ni siquiera un ruido, solo hizo partir el auto.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
